


Pas encore 2002

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [335]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Bayer Leverkusen, Boys In Love, Champions League, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, Established Relationship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, TT
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 19:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Lukas est heureux, ils viennent de gagner face à l'Atletico, quand il reçoit un appel.
Relationships: Lukáš Hrádecký/Jan Zimmermann
Series: FootballShot [335]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	Pas encore 2002

Pas encore 2002

  
Lukas est heureux, c'est une victoire très importante aussi bien pour Leverkusen ou pour lui, parce que gagner face à l'Atletico n'était pas chose facile, ils doivent encore tout donner pour espérer se qualifier pour les huitièmes de finale de la Ligue des Champions, ou au moins l'Europa League, comme ça si Francfort se qualifie, il pourra espérer faire coucou à ses anciens coéquipiers et surtout, ses amis. Francfort est encore très important dans son cœur, il y a vécu tellement de choses : Échapper à la relégation en 2016, encadrer Luka, Ante et Seb, tomber amoureux de Jan, gagner la Pokal 2018 face au Bayern, il n'en gardait que des bons souvenirs. Son téléphone vibra sur sa table de chevet alors qu'il allait se coucher, Lukas savait déjà qui c'était donc il allait forcément lui répondre.

  
''Hey Zimbo, ça va ?'' Lukas lui demande, il est fatigué mais pourrait discuter avec lui pendant des heures

''Ouais, je suis heureux pour ta victoire, tu le mérites, tu as fait un super match.''

''Comment va l'équipe ?''

''Bien, Trapp a encore essayé de me draguer, mais je crois que j'ai finalement réussi à lui dire que je sortais avec toi.''

''Tant mieux ! J'espère qu'on se reverra vite bébé.''

''La pause de Noël arrivera vite Luki.''

''Tu me manques...'' Lukas murmure dans un soupir fatigué

''Tu me manques aussi... Je t'aime Lukas.'' Et Lukas s'endort après ces mots, heureux...

  
Fin


End file.
